betarunescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Knight Sword
Benodigde dingen en eisen Moeilijkheidsgraad: Moeilijk Lengte: Gemiddeld Startpunt: Praat met de Squire op de binnenplaats van het White Knight's Castle in Falador. Eisen: Je hebt 10 Mining nodig. Je moet tegen monsters van level 53 en 57 kunnen en/of vrienden hebben die je beschermen. Benodigde spullen: Redberry pie (te koop op de Grand Exchange of zie quest), pickaxe en 2 iron bars. Voedsel en armour is handig Begin en waar te beginnen De squire zegt dat hij de squire (schildknaap) van Sir Vyvin is. Vraag "And how is life as a squire?" Hij vertelt dat hij nu in de problemen zit. Hij is het zwaard van zijn meester, Sir Vyvin, kwijt geraakt! Zeg "I can make a new sword if you like..." De squire zegt dat hij verbaasd zou zijn als je dat kon... Het is een zwaard dat al vijf generaties in de familie is. Het is gemaakt door de Imcando dwarves, een dwergenstam die goed in smeden was. Zeg "So would these dwarves make another?" De squire vertelt dat de Imando dwarves waarschijnlijk zijn uitgestorven. Reldo, de bibliothecaris in Varrock, weet het misschien precies. De squire vraagt je of je misschien op onderzoek kunt gaan. Wij willen deze quest doen en hem helpen, kies dus voor "Ok, I'll give it a go". Op weg Loop naar het paleis van Varrock en ga naar de bibliotheek. Het paleis is ten noorden van het marktplein. De bibliotheek is weer in het noorden van het paleis. Zoek Reldo en vraag "What do you know about the Imcando dwarves?" Reldo vertelt dat deze stam honderden jaren de beste smids van RuneScape waren. Ze droegen de smithinggeheimen van generatie op generatie over. Helaas is de stam ongeveer een eeuw geleden verjaagd door barbaarse overheersing. Je vraagt of er dus geen Imcando dwarves meer over zijn. Een paar overleefden de invasie, maar omdat er niet zo veel meer over zijn, worden het er steeds minder. Hij meent dat er nog een paar op een schiereiland onder Asgarnia, het koninkrijk waar Falador tot behoort, leven. Ze zijn alleen erg op zichzelf. Ze willen niet vertellen dat ze van de Imcando dwarves zijn, omdat de meeste mensen denken dat ze zijn uitgestorven. Je kunt ze misschien overhalen met redberry pie. Daar houden ze erg veel van. Je hebt dus een redberry pie nodig. Die kun je proberen te kopen op de Grand Exchange, maar je kunt hem ook zelf maken. Je hebt er 10 cooking voor nodig. De ingrediënten zijn als volgt: een pot of flour, een hele emmer water en redberries. Je hebt ook een pie dish nodig. We zijn al bij een pie dish in de buurt: die ligt op de tafel in de keuken van het kasteel van Varrock. Redberries moet je van de bosjes bij de mijn ten zuidoosten van Varrock plukken. Je kunt de pot of flour nu op twee manieren halen: je kunt hem zelf gaan halen, maar je kunt hem ook onderweg in de voedselwinkel van Port Sarim kopen voor 10 gp. Kopen scheelt veel tijd. Een pot of flour kun je ook maken door wat graan te plukken van een graanveld, bijvoorbeeld die in het noordwesten van Lumbridge. Gooi het in hopper in de bovenkant van de molen bij het graanveld van Lumbridge. Kies dan "Operate" bij de hendels die bovenin de molen zijn en stop de bloem uit de bak die beneden in de molen is in een lege pot. Maak je flour zacht met water uit je emmer, doe het op een pie dish en stop de redberries er bij. Bak het resultaat op een range, bijvoorbeeld de range in Port Sarim, die op de route ligt. De dwarf onder Port Sarim Nu gaan we naar de Imcando dwarf. Hij leeft in een klein huisje op het schiereiland onder Port Sarim. Loop er heen. Kies voor over "Something else" te praten en vraag "Hello, are you a Imcando dwarf?" Hij wordt boos. Geef hem de redberry pie, dan zie je zijn ogen twinkelen. Nu is hij blij. Hij vindt ze namelijk erg lekker en eet hem meteen op. Thurgo vindt je meteen aardig en wil wat voor je terug doen. Praat nog eens met hem en vraag of hij een zwaard voor je kan maken. Dat wil hij wel doen voor iemand die zulke taarten geeft. Je vertelt het hele verhaal over de ridder uit Falador en zijn zwaard. Thurgo wil precies weten hoe het zwaard er uit ziet, zodat hij er eentje na kan maken. Hij heeft een plaatje nodig. Terug naar Falador Loop terug naar Falador en vraag de squire om een plaatje. De squire weet maar één plaatje: een plaatje met de vader van Sir Vyvin er op. Het zit in een cupboard (kastje) in de kamer van Sir Vyvin. De squire wijst je er nog eens op dat Sir Vyvin niets mag merken. Ga het kasteel via de oostelijke kant in en beklim de ladder één keer. Ga dan naar het westen. Je ziet hier weer twee trappen op je kaartje. Neem de zuidelijke, de grote trap omhoog. Hier loopt Sir Vyvin rond. Zorg er voor dat hij niet in het kamertje met de cupboard is. Praat anders even met hem en vraag hem of je hem af kunt leiden (distract). Hij vindt je dan zo raar dat hij hard weg loopt. Je moet zo langs allemaal monsters gaan rennen in de grot bij Thurgo's huis. Neem dus alvast je vriend, armour en voedsel mee. Vergeet vooral je pickaxe en iron bars niet. Als je een extra zwaard voor je zelf wil hebben, moet je extra iron bars mee nemen. Nu je je plaatje hebt, moet je weer terug naar Thurgo. Laat het zien. Thurgo vertelt nu dat hij daar wat materialen voor nodig heeft. Eerst heeft hij twee iron bars nodig. Hij heeft ook een ore nodig dat blurite heet. Dat is een materiaal dat voor normale wapens onbruikbaar is, met uitzondering van crossbows. Hij heeft het nodig voor de decoraties op de greep. Je kunt blurite maar op één plaats krijgen, dat is onderin de grot bij zijn huis. Het wordt alleen bewaakt door een sterke ice giant. In deze grot zijn veel stenen waar niets in zit, maar er zijn er ook een paar met blurite. Je hebt 10 Mining nodig om het te hakken. De grot Je kunt de ingang van de grot, zoals bij elke grot, herkennen aan een rood uitroepteken op de kaart. Loop er heen en ga de grot in. Je komt nu in een ruimte met wat stenen. Als je verder loopt, kom je muggers tegen. Daarna zie je piraten. Ook daar moet je niet zijn. Ga de grot verder in. Daar zijn hobgoblins. Bij de ruimte met ijs moeten wij wezen. Ren zo snel als je kan langs de ice warriors en ice giants. Let op je kaartje, daar kun je zien wanneer je bij een plaats komt waar blurite is. Loop naar een plaats waar een pickaxe op je kaartje bij staat. Hak hier wat blurite met je pickaxe. Hak zoveel blurite als je wil. Voor één zwaard heb je één blurite ore en twee iron bars nodig. Einde Ga snel terug naar het daglicht als je klaar bent. Geef Thurgo zijn spullen, dan kan hij het zwaard voor je maken. Als je zelf ook zo'n zwaard wilt, moet je het zwaard dat hij je geeft even droppen. Vraag dan om een nieuwe, geef de spullen en pak het zwaard dat je gedropt hebt weer op. Je hebt dan twee zwaarden. Geef het zwaard aan de squire in Falador. De quest is nu voltooid. Beloning 12.725 Smithing xp. en 1 quest point. Categorie:Falador